Stranger Things Have Happened
by StephanieIrvine
Summary: Chris Jericho and friends accidentally do something to Stephanie McMahon and upset her, Chris apologizes.
1. Apologies

Disclaimer - I don't own the wwe, Chris Jericho or Stephanie McMahon. Damn It!  
  
A/N - Thank You Kay for helping me with the title, you were a big help :D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He walked up to her, cautious of her reaction. He stood off to her right, waiting for her to look his way, but he saw that she was to engrossed with her paperwork to notice what surrounded her. He slowly reached out and gently touched her shoulder. Startled, Stephanie swivelled her head round to look at the person how had disturbed her.   
  
"Chris," She stated with distaste. "What the hell do you want now?" Stephanie snapped at him.   
  
"It's about earlier," Chris told her guiltily.   
  
"What about it?" She asked him through narrowed eyes.   
  
"It wasn't meant for you. You just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, is all," Chris explained truthfully.   
  
"That may be Chris, but it doesn't change the fact that you and Christian were laughing your heads off at my expense," she complained to him gravely.   
  
Thinking back to what had transpired earlier, Chris just couldn't help the burst of laughter that slipped passed his lips. Hearing him laugh again Stephanie rose from where she was seated, gathered up her papers and walked away not looking back, in the direction she had came from.   
  
As Chris noticed her move away from him, his mouth snapped shut and he instantly sobered. He followed her and called her name occasionally which only seemed to make her quicken her pace. He went after her as she moved down the hall and turn sharply to her left only to disappear behind a closed door. As he came to a stop and reached out and turned the handle, he found it locked, which caused him to sigh frustratedily.   
  
"Stephanie open the Goddamn door!" He shouted intensely, only to receive no answer. He tried again only the gain the same result. "Fine then, have it your way!" He shouted angrily through the closed door, before he left and headed towards his own dressing-room.   
  
=   
  
As Chris entered his dressing-room he noticed Christian along with Trish sitting closely on his sofa, with amused looks on there faces as they watched Triple H lose quite badly to Shawn Micheals. They looked his way as they saw him come through the door.   
  
"Didn't go to well huh buddy?" Christian commented as he took in Chris's downtrodden appearance.   
  
"You could say that, she wouldn't even hear what I had to say! She just turned and walked away! Turning her back on ME!" He remarked sadly.   
  
"Dude, that sucks! Maybe she'll forgive you, you know in a couple of years," Christian told him optimistically.   
  
"It's your own damn fault to begin with Christian, and somehow I get the blame for it! How is that fair?" Chris asked hopelessly.   
  
"Well, you did fill up the water balloon," Trish told him lightly. "And it was your idea to add the flour, to make it even more gooey," Christian finished playfully.   
  
"But you're the one who told me to hurl it at the first person who came through the door," Chris whined, while pointing accusingly at Christian.   
  
Thinking back to the event in discussion, Christian and Trish diffused into a fit of laughter, as they picture the balloon filled by Chris's concoction, sail through the air only to land on an unsuspecting Stephanie McMahon's face as she stepped through the door, then exploding and covering her in nothing but white ooze. The way Chris's face had transformed from that of delighted happiness to absolute horror, as he realised it had hit the Princess. But as Stephanie stood there screeching loudly in disgust, it caused Chris to double over in uncontrollable laughter. Earning him a deathly glare from Stephanie before she had about turned and left without uttering a single word.   
  
"How in the Hell am I going to get her to forgive me before she has a bounty out for my head?" Chris asked them both seriously.   
  
"I have no idea man, none whatsoever," Christian informed him helplessly.   
  
Trish cleared her throat causing both the men to look her way.   
  
"I might have a suggestion," she informed them freely, causing Chris's eyes to light up like a little boy at Christmas time.   
  
"Tell me!" Chris demanded enthusiastically.   
  
=   
  
Stephanie got up from he large, black leather chair rather stiffly and walked tiredly to her office door, unlocking it and slowly pulling it open. Moving into the fresh hold of door she noticed a rose and an envelope taped securely on to it. Smiling slightly she tore it from the door and lifted it to her nose, inhaling it's wonderful scent. Lowering the rose, she opened the envelope and took out the note that had been concealed inside.   
  
*Princess,   
  
What I did was childish, but hey I happen to be like that most of the time. Come to the parking-lot.   
  
Jericho.*  
  
Reading the note over, Stephanie frowned. Was this another prank he was about to pull on her, she asked herself. Pushing down her doubts, she did as the note instructed and slowly made her way to the parking lot.   
  
When she reached the doors that led into the parking lot, she found yet another note, which simply told her to:   
  
*Follow the trail.*  
  
What trail? Crossed Stephanie's mind she pushed open the large double doors. As she caught sight of what was beyond them made her stop short as she discovered all the rose petals that delicately covered the ground floor. Dumbfounded, she followed the trail of petals in awe, along the path and round a corner, followed by another. Until she came face to face Chris, casually sitting on top of his rental car awaiting her arrival, which only made Stephanie all the more bewildered as she looked up at him questioningly.   
  
"Wha...." She asked him speechlessly.   
  
"I wondered if you'd like it, I thought it was a bit cheesy myself, with the notes on the floor and the rose petals on the ground, but hey it got you here!" Chris explained genuinely.   
  
"How did you manage to do this?" Stephanie ask in wonder causing Chris to release a short throaty chuckle.   
  
"It wasn't easy, let me tell you that! I had to ring up FOUR different florists, to get enough roses, which totally destroyed my bank account! THEN I had to take the petals off them! All by myself, my hands aren't going near a rose steam for years if I have anything to do with it," Chris explained lightly.   
  
  
  
"Why?" Stephanie asked simply.   
  
"To tell you, I was sorry about before. I shouldn't have laughed, it shouldn't have been you. It wasn't meant to be, believe me. I just have this thing that makes me muck things up royally," Chris explained to her honestly.   
  
"Why did it muck things up?" She asked curiously.   
  
"Just because," he told her avoiding the question completely.   
  
"Tell me Chris, at the least you owe me that," Stephanie demanded gently.   
  
"I had this plan about tonight. It involved me making a complete ass of myself by asking you out," he told her gravely. "So Steph, how about it huh? You wanna have dinner with me?" He asked her charmingly, along with a genuine smile.   
  
He hoped she wouldn't she would put him out of his misery soon, the silence was killing him and there she was just standing there, with a mouth agape and an astonished look on her face.   
  
It's not like I told her I wanna have her babies, he told himself he'd just asked her out for a meal! Why in the Hell do women take so long to answer, he wondered just as Stephanie opened her mouth with her answer.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
A/N - Love it? Hate it? Worth continuing? Let me know and I'll see what I can do, but there's a fair chance that if you like it I will continue it. 


	2. Is It a Date?

Disclamier I don't own the wwe or anything to do with it!   
  
Stephanie, looked up at him with an astonished look on her face. Chris Jericho was asking her out on a DATE, was the apocalypse coming? She wondered to herself silently. He had really stunned her by asking that, even more than having a balloon flying across a room and bursting in your face. She was still pissed at him for that, was this his way of saying sorry? Maybe, but he had said he was going to ask her, the balloon stunt had screwed it up for him. Had it? She didn't know.   
  
"Go to dinner? With you? I'm not sure Jericho, I mean this is completely out of the blue, it was the last thing I was expecting you to ask! God, asking me the meaning of life would have been a simpler question!" Stephanie told him completely stumped.   
  
"Hey, it isn't like you need to give me an answer right now, I'll give you time to think it over alright? Tell you what, I'll come by your dressing-room at the end of the show, and you can give me it then! It's no big deal, a simple yes or no will do, I'm a big boy I can take it," Chris replied laughing uncomfortably, while moving slowly backwards. "I'm gonna go now, so you'll think about it yeah?"   
  
"Yes, I'll give it some thought, and I'll see you at the end of the show. With my answer," Stephanie replied slowly choosing her words carefully. Was she really going to contemplate Jericho's question? Time could only tell.   
  
"You do that Princess, and I'll see you in a couple of hours," Chris told her with a smile, before turning around and walking away. As he turned the corner up ahead he lost the smile that had been on his face mere seconds before, and a look of displeasure came on his face. He grimaced as he walked back to his locker room, he had totally just bombed out with one of the only decent girls in the Federation.   
  
Walking through the door to his locker room, he saw Trish watching the television in front of her intently. He looked at it and saw that Christian was in the middle of a match against Matt Hardy. Trish looked his way as she heard him come in and noticed the look that covered his face.   
  
"How did it go?" She asked him curiously.   
  
"Well, she turned up, I guess she liked the idea because she was pretty speechless, which you know Stephanie hardly is ever. Then I said sorry, cause I was, which caused her to look at me in disbelief, Chris Jericho apologizing, oh the horror. If that wasn't bad enough, I asked her to have dinner with me and do you know what she said?" He asked Trish, who shook her head no. "She said and I quote 'God, asking me the meaning of life would have been a simpler question' and then I gave her time to think about it," Chris finished off his encounter with Stephanie to a laughing Trish.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but hey at least it wasn't a straight out no! You might have a chance yet, you never know, right?" Trish replied optimistically.   
  
Just then, Christian walked into the room, fresh from his victory, with a smile on his face and a joyous look in his eyes.   
  
"Dude, you're back! Spill are you getting some tonight?" Christian asked boisterously, causing both Trish and Chris to scowl at him. "Sorry, how did it go buddy? Did you sweep her off her feet?" He asked with interest.  
  
"No, she couldn't believe I had asked in the first place and she has to think about it!" Chris replied, as he walked over to the sofa Trish had been sitting earlier, and fell forward on to it with a groan. "I made such a fool out of myself!"   
  
"Cheer up man, she won't be able to resist the Jericho charm and then you'll feel stupid for doubting yourself," Christian told him honestly, hoping Chris wouldn't feel anymore self pity, it just wasn't him.   
  
"You better be right, it's your girl's fault if she doesn't," Chris told them both.   
  
"How do you work that one out Jerky?" Trish asked.   
  
"You were the one who told me to do this, you know the whole rose petal trail and the notes! She'll think I'm soft and who the hell wants a soft guy, well except you, with Christian!" Chris finished off jokingly.   
  
"Hey!" Both Christian and Trish exclaimed together.   
  
"I'm joking, I'm joking, God chill learn to take a joke!" Chris replied with a laugh.   
  
"It won't be my fault she turns you down, she'll realize what an idiot you really are and she'll thank her lucky stars that she'll never have to put up with you the way we do," Trish told him just as jokingly.   
  
"Oh you've wounded me with your verbal assault, I'm dying," Chris replied sarcastically as he pretended to fall to the floor. "Is there nothing you can't do with your mouth?" Chris finished off cheekily.   
  
"Oh, you're an asshole Jericho! I have the right to go and tell Stephanie how big a one you really are!" Trish informed him animatedly, as she flipped him the finger and crossing her arms, glaring at him from where she stood.   
  
"Yeah, stop the pissing about and insinuation shit about my girl you ass clown," Christian warned him accusingly.   
  
"Sorry guys, you know I was only joking with you! Where'd your sense of humor go?" Chris said as he apologized as he got up off the floor.   
  
"You know, for that comment I hope Stephanie says no!" Trish replied with a straight face that she managed to hold for a few seconds, before her laughter escaped, followed by Chris and Christian's.   
  
"Come here you," Chris said as he pulled her to him in a hug. "I am sorry, that was uncalled for, am I forgiven?" Chris asked as he gave her the his version of the puppy dog eyes.   
  
"Of course you are you dumb ass!"   
  
=   
  
Kurt walked through his locker room, only to find Stephanie sitting on one of his chairs in deep thought. She hadn't even looked up when he had entered. He gave a small smile, knowing it must be something important if she hadn't even noticed him yet. He walked in front of her, and still got no reaction, so he did the usual thing and reached his hand forward, and waved it in front of her face rousing her from her thoughts.   
  
"Kurt, hey when did you get back?" Wondered Stephanie.   
  
"I've been standing in front of you for a couple of minutes, and you totally didn't notice me! You hurt my feelings Stephy, I'm wounded!" He told her with mock hurt.   
  
"Oh shut up you big lug! I need your help!" Stephanie told him seriously.   
  
"What's up?" Kurt asked instantly sobering.   
  
"You won't believe it, not one bit," Stephanie explained, while he sat waiting patiently. "Chris Jericho, asked me out, for DINNER!" She finished explaining slowly.   
  
"You're playing with me right?" Kurt asked with a laugh, but as he saw Stephanie's face he knew she was serious, his eyes widened comically and he snorted with laughter, barely holding it in.   
  
"Kurt! It isn't funny!" Stephanie shouted. "What am I meant to do?" She asked him helplessly.   
  
"Jericho, asked YOU out? Hell yeah it's funny!" Kurt trailed of as laughter took over him. Once he gained control he looked sheepishly towards Stephanie who was looking pissed. "OK, OK, I'm sorry! What did you say?" He asked curiously.   
  
"I told him I needed time to think about it and that I'd tell him my answer at the end of the show." Stephanie explained.   
  
"Well, what ARE you gonna say?" Kurt asked.   
  
"I don't really know, I've been thinking about it," She told him. "But he's Chris Jericho! We've never really got along, granted we don't really know each other, we've only worked together and it's not like we took the time to get to know each other, he has his friends and I have mine! On the plus side, HE IS CHRIS JERICHO. There's no denying he is one attractive man! The body, the hair and his eyes. I do like his eyes, did you notice how blue they are?" Stephanie said to him as she trailed off no doubt to picture what she had just described, causing Kurt to sigh. Sometimes having a girl as a best friend blows, he thought to himself silently.   
  
"Steph," He called to her receiving no answer. "Steph," He shouted louder, causing her to turn to him. "So do you know what your answer is?" He asked her expectantly.   
  
"Yeah, I do. Thanks Kurt, for letting me vent. You're the best!" Stephanie told him honestly as she stood up and walked over to him and kissing him on his cheek and exiting his locker room. Slouching down on a chair Kurt let out a tired sigh. He really did not understand women, not on bit!   
  
=   
  
After leaving Kurt's locker room, Stephanie made her way down the corridor making her way to where she would probably find Jericho, as she turned the corner she saw Christian and Trish walking out. She let out a breath of air thanking God that she didn't have to make a fool of herself in front of anybody other than Jericho. Walking up to the door she hesitantly knocked on it.   
  
"Christian, I swear to God if you're here to burst my balls about what YOU said to Tri...." Chris trailed off as he opened the door and saw Stephanie standing there. His face reddened and opened the door wider letting Stephanie step inside. "Steph hey, what're you doin' here?"   
  
"About the dinner..." She got out before getting cut off.   
  
"It's cool, you don't wanna go right? No big deal, I just made an ass of myself, do me a favor and don't...." Now he was the one to be cut off.   
  
"Chris, will you shut up and let me talk!" Stephanie demanded, causing Chris's mouth to snap shut. "I was going to say I'd really like to, that is if you'd still like to?"   
  
"Of course I still want to!" He replied eagerly with a big smile, which in turn caused Stephanie to smile also. "How about at the next show? After my match, I can shower and then I can come and get you, and then we can go some place for something to eat, does that sound cool with you?" Chris asked questionable tone.   
  
"Yeah, that sounds good, I'd like that," Stephanie agreed with a smile. "The next show, after your match," Stephanie clarified.   
  
"I'll see you then."   
  
"Yeah, until then," Stephanie told him as she walked to his door, looking back she gave him one last smile before leaving, closing the door behind her.   
  
**************************************************  
  
Review to make me Happy! Pleaseeeeee! Do you wan't me to beg? Be Kind, Review :D 


	3. FinallyThe Time is Now!

Chris walked backwards up the ramp and he smiled as he heard the crowds cheer for him. He had just won the match that he had, had against Test. Not that it was too hard, he thought, nothing was when you were such a sexy beast! Walking behind the curtain and away from the gorilla, Chris headed down the numerous corridors, turning left and right trying to find his locker room.   
  
"I so don't have time for this," he mumbled lowly to himself. "I have the biggest date of my life and I can't find my fucking locker room! Why in the hell do these corridors have to be the bloody same!"   
  
"Jericho?" A voice to the side asked, making Chris look up and into the curious face of Christian. "Are you alright man?"   
  
"What?" Chris asked in confusion. "I'm fine! Do you know where my locker room is? I can't find it anywhere, and believe me I've been all over this damn place trying to!" he exclaimed, as he watched Christian's face turn from curious into one of amusement.   
  
"Your locker room?" he asked, Chris nodded. "You mean the one with your name on it?" he asked again, causing Chris to roll his eyes, silently saying, 'No dufus, the one with Triple Nose's name on it idiot!'   
  
"Kinda like that one right there?" Christian said, as he pointed to a door which did indeed have Jericho's name on it.   
  
"What in the hell?" Chris exclaimed dumbfoundidly.   
  
"Dude, you have lost it!" Christian informed him with a gruff laugh. "Catch you later though, Christian, Trish make with the smoochies!" he said with a smiles.   
  
"Damn and you say I've lost it! When you start referring to yourself in 3rd person, then it's time for you to go and see somebody! You're a nut!" Chris told him with a chuckle. "Now nut boy, if you'll excuse me!" he said as he left Christian standing there as he entered his locker room.   
  
=   
  
"Did you see that Kurt? Chris just totally kicked Test's ass so bad! He was on top form!" Stephanie exclaimed happily.   
  
"Stephanie! Would you please just stop already?" Kurt asked tiredly.   
  
"What? What did I do?" she asked in confusion.   
  
"I've had to put up with this, for DAYS!" he shouted while throwing his hands up in the air. "Oh Chris is fine! Damn that man has a body of a God! Do you think we'll enjoy the date? What if I make a fool of myself?" Kurt said as he mimicked Stephanie's statements over the past couple of days. "I get it! You like him! Hell, the whole world knows it for pete's sake! Just give it a rest! Please! For the sake of my sanity!" he begged her.   
  
"OK, fine! Stop your whining you big baby!" she replied jokingly. "But seriously Kurt?" She asked hesitantly.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Do you really think we'll have a good time?"   
  
"Of course you both will! If he doesn't he is mad! You're great OK! Great! Why do think you are my best friend?" Kurt told her.   
  
"Erm, because of my unbelievably good looks and my hypnotic voice?" Stephanie replied, causing Kurt to laugh heartily.   
  
"Well, yeah! Not to sure about the hypnotic voice though! Are you sure we're talking about the same Stephanie McMahon here?" Kurt remarked, only to dodge out of the way as Stephanie tried to him across the back of his head. "But besides that Steph, you're really fun to be around! My life would be boring otherwise, if you and I weren't friends," he told her honestly.   
  
"Aw shucks Kurt! Thanks!" she thanked him as she pulled him into a hug.   
  
=   
  
Chris was done with his shower, smelling fresh and looking great, if he did say so himself. Now he was ready to go get Stephanie and take her out. Heading over to his locker room door, he opened it only to bump into none other than Christian and Trish.   
  
"Why is it, that everywhere I go I always meet one of you somewhere? Are you stalking me or something?" Chris asked exasperated.   
  
"You wish man! You could only wish to have this following you," Christian told him smugly as he pointed to himself and Trish indicating them as something Chris would never get. "To have this body, you'd kill for it!"   
  
"Yeah, kill for it! I always wondered what it would be like to have breasts! With the size of Trish's just think of the fun I could have! Tell me with the weight you're carrying around, is it easier to bend over than it was before or was that just a perk?" Chris remarked to them.   
  
"Seriously Dude, stop with the Trish insults! It's getting old!" Christian told him with a hint of anger in his voice, while pulling Trish to him.   
  
"Stop being so cocky then you ass-clown, cause you ain't all that! I should know because, I am one of those rare sexy beasts!" Chris exclaimed. "As much as I would love to stand here and have another round of verbal Judo with you, I have a date! So I'll be leaving now!" he said as he did just that, walking away and leaving them standing there, much like he had done earlier to Christian, making his way to Stephanie's locker room.   
  
Finally after ten minutes of searching he found the door he was looking for, and was now standing in front of it.   
  
"Why don't they hand out a bloody map! Lost? If the answer is yes, just look in here and you'll be found in no time! But no, no one ever makes things easy for you!" he again mumbled to himself quietly.   
  
Wiping his suddenly sweaty palms down his black jeans, he then reached up and knocked on the door and after a whole agonising minute the door opened. Stephanie stood in front of him, looking like the million dollars she was worth, in a long black dress, black knee high boots and a three quarter length leather jacket. He himself was also all in black, with his black jeans and buttoned down shirt and also a leather jacket.   
  
"Hey," Chris greeted her.   
  
"Hi," Stephanie replied back.   
  
Silence, descended upon them for a few uncomfortable minutes.   
  
"So..." They both started together. Then stared laughing at how juvenile they were acting, but it realised them from the silence that they were in and got rid of the nerves they had, had.   
  
"You look really nice Steph," Chris complimented her.   
  
"Thank you, we match," she pointed out, causing them to laugh again.   
  
"Well, what can I say, great minds sure do thing alike," he said. "Are you ready?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah I am, where are we going?"   
  
"There's a little Italian restaurant near here. I've been before and it's really good," Chris told her. "You do like Italian food don't you?" he asked as an after thought.   
  
"Yes, I do it's my favourite actually," Stephanie informed him.   
  
"That's good, I'll keep that in mind for future reference," Chris exclaimed as he relaxed just a bit. "So lets go," he told her as he held out his hand for hers, Stephanie smiled softly, then placed her hand in his and they then made there way out of the arena.   
  
=   
  
Forty-five minutes later, they pulled up into the parking lot of the restaurant, called 'Quakers'. It was an out of the way, quaint, little place. Walking from the car, and up into the building, Stephanie took in her surroundings, it was small but not that small that everyone was cramped together, and the lighting was dim, giving a romantic effect to the whole room, and there ween't a lot of people there. Just a few odd people scattered about who seemed to be enjoying their meals. They were seated almost immediately, being given a table for two in a secluded area of the room, away from the others.   
  
"The restaurant is lovely Chris, thank you for bringing me here," Stephanie complimented him on his choice, causing Chris to smile across the table at her.   
  
"I'm glad you like it, I wasn't sure but...." He got out before being interrupted by the waiter approaching their table.   
  
"Senior, Bella here are your menus," he said in a thick Italian accent, while handing them their menus. "If you need me, I will just be over here," he explained before he walked away.   
  
After looking over there menus, they settled them down on the table.   
  
"Did you see anything that you wanted?" Chris asked her.   
  
"Yeah, I'll have the Chicken Primvera, topped with mozzarella cheese and with a side order of salad with Italian dressing," she told him.   
  
"Good choice."   
  
When the waiter came over Chris ordered their meal, the Chicken Primvera for Stephanie and the Baked Spaghetti, also with a side salad with breadsticks for himself. While waiting for their meal to come, they talked about their likes and dislikes, and surprisingly found they had things in common with each other, other than their love for the wrestling business, like their favourite actor was Jack Nicholson and their favourite city to visit was none other than Boston. They did disagree on there preferred type of music and sports, Chris's were Rock and Hockey, whereas Stephanie's were Soul and Football. So they agreed to disagree on those particular subjects. When their food finally arrived they ate in silence, not that it was an uncomfortable silence, they were just enjoying their food too much that they couldn't help but not talk. Afterwards both their plates were empty.   
  
"Damn, now that was some good food!" Chris told her, stuffed.   
  
"Yeah, I have to admit that, was without a shadow of a doubt the best Chicken Primvera I have ever had," Stephanie said.   
  
"Thank the Lord! The Princess actually liked something that I, Chris Jericho did! Is this a first?" he replied jokingly, causing Stephanie to laugh. "Oh my God another first ladies and gentlemen, I made her laugh! Woohoo, I am the man! Oh yeah, uh huh!" which only succeeded in making her laugh more.   
  
"You never know Chris, there is a first time for everything and I'm sure this won't be the last firsts we'll ever have, that is if you want to do this again?" Stephanie asked coyly.   
  
"Of course I would like to do this again, I've had a great time! You're about the only woman in the business that I respect! Name calling aside, which I only did to get a rise from the fans by the way. I don't hate you, I never have, you're like a mystery to me and I'm dying to figure you out," he told her truthfully.   
  
"Wow, that was sappy! I didn't know you had it in you Chris," she told him.   
  
"Neither did I, but hey it the truth Stephy, believe it or not. So could you go for a dessert?" Watching her shake her head no, Chris smiled. "Good neither could I, let me get the bill."   
  
After paying for the meal, they left the restaurant and headed back to Chris's car and were on their way back to the hotel. Weaving their way through the traffic they arrived an hour later making their way into the hotel parking lot, parking the car and then Chris walked Stephanie to her room.   
  
"Tonight was great Chris, I'm glad we went out," Stephanie told him as they came to a stop in front of her hotel door.   
  
"I'm just glad that I actually asked you, and that you finally said yes," he told her with a smile. "I'd kiss you right now, if I wasn't afraid I'd get one of your bitch slaps across the face."   
  
"Well, even though it wouldn't be the first kiss we've ever had, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't object this time." Stephanie explained, causing Chris to smile and lean in capturing Stephanie's lips with his. Seconds later he pulled away, breathless.   
  
"Well, I'll be, that was damn good!" he exclaimed.   
  
"Uh huh," Stephanie muttered, causing Chris to look at her and noticed the glazed look in her eye's.   
  
"Can we do this again?" Chris asked.   
  
"What kiss?   
  
"No, go out? Then maybe we'll see about the kiss. What do you say?"   
  
"I'd love to Chris," Stephanie told him honestly.   
  
"Good, well I'll say goodnight and see you real soon," he said as he slowly moved backwards and then round a corner disappearing from Stephanie's sight.   
  
"Goodnight Chris." Stephanie whispered as she opened her door and also disappeared behind her door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello, there good people! Tell me what you think! 


	4. The Day After the Night Before

A/N - Hey there, I hope you guys like this. Please Review.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Stephanie smiled as she walked through her office door and behind her desk, where she took a seat. She tried to concentrate on the papers in front of her that lay on her desk, but her mind couldn't help but drift back to her date with Chris. Every time she thought about it she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. It had been a nice change of pace for her, ever since her divorce from Hunter she hadn't really had anything that resembled a date, unless of course you counted a night alone on the sofa, eating Ben & Jerry's while watching the many films that were being shown on tv. If those did count as dates, she thought, then I've had plenty and then some.   
  
She had been a little nervous to begin with, but she couldn't help but feel at ease as the conversation between her and Chris flowed freely. She had really enjoyed herself and then he had kissed her, she hadn't expected it to make her feel as weak in the knees as it had. The whole date couldn't have been better to her. She had, had great company, amazing food and a perfect end to a perfect date.   
  
Sighing frustratedly, Stephanie picked up the papers from her desk and once again tried to concentrate on them. About a minute or two went by and she did nothing but just stare at them hopelessly. Looking up she smiled as she saw Kurt come into her office, finally a distraction she welcomed. She dropped the papers from her hand where they fell to her desk and landed cluttered about it.   
  
"Kurt, what do I owe the pleasure of your company today?" Stephanie asked him cheerfully, glad for the distraction.   
  
"I just wanted to see my friend, is that a crime?" Kurt answered back in an innocent tone, causing Stephanie to narrow her eyes slightly.   
  
"Ok Kurt spill it, you've never sounded that innocent in your entire life, now you're either up to something or you want something from me, which is it?" She asked playfully.   
  
Busted. "OK I want all the details of your date, everything there is to know," he asked eagerly. "Did Stephanie McMahon break the 3rd date rule and get some?" Kurt finished cheekily earning a slap from her.   
  
"Oh yeah Kurt, right there in the restaurant he threw me on top of the table and we had hot, nasty sex, we sure as hell gave the other guests an eyeful, half the stuff we did wasn't even legal, what can I say I just couldn't control myself till we reached my room!" Stephanie replied sarcastically.   
  
"Damn! Right there in the restaurant, why you little hussy!" Kurt exclaimed jokingly. "Seriously though how was it?"   
  
Stephanie smiled. "It was nice, I had a really great time," she told him honestly.   
  
"Where did he take you?" He asked.   
  
"A place called 'Quakers', it was Italian, small and romantic. The food was amazing, you know what I'm like with Italian food, can't get enough of it, the service was great too."   
  
"Yeah, he was the perfect gentleman, opening doors for me, helping me with my chair and afterwards he walked me to my room and we kissed and then he walked away and I went into my room." Stephanie told him with a smile.  
  
"You kissed him! You kissed Chris Jericho! Damn IT Steph!" Kurt erupted.   
  
"Yeah we kissed! I don't see why it bothers you who I kiss Kurt you've never bothered before." Stephanie told him confused.   
  
"Stephanie..." Kurt whined. "Why did ya have to go kiss him, now I'm out 50 bucks!"   
  
"Kurt I told you....$50, why have you lost $50?" Stephanie asked him sharply causing Kurt's eyes to widen comically as he realised his slip up.   
  
"50 dollars? What $50?" He asked completely avoiding the question.   
  
"Kurt!" Stephanie demanded with authority.   
  
"OK, I kinda made a bet that you and Chris wouldn't kiss on the first date, see it isn't that bad, right?" Kurt told her cautiously.   
  
"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD!" She shouted as she erupted as Kurt had earlier. "You bet on my private life! How DARE you! I am NOT something you can just use for you're idiotic schemes to win money don't you have enough already?" Stephanie told him fiercely.   
  
"Steph, calm down!" Kurt said as he tried to reason with her.   
  
"I will NOT calm down, who was it with huh? Who was your little bet with?" She wanted to know, with words laced with anger.   
  
"Christian."   
  
"That ass clown!" Stephanie shouted using Jericho's own saying. "Get out! I don't wanna see you right now!"   
  
"But Steph..."   
  
"Now!" She demanded and Kurt could do nothing but do as she said and left her alone in her office.   
  
Slamming her hand onto the table with a loud bang Stephanie sat seething. How dare they do that, she asked herself quietly, yes it was only a stupid bet but it still had hurt. Letting out a gush of air, she sighed heavily and looked back down at the papers scattered across her desk, picked one up and carried on with her work.   
  
~   
  
Chris knocked on Stephanie's door and waited for an answer.   
  
"GO AWAY!" Was what he heard being shouted back at him, but Chris was never one to take instructions so he reached forward and twisted the door nob and opened the door.   
  
"Look, I said GO...Chris hi!" She said with a smile.   
  
"Hey Steph," he said as he walked up to her desk, then without thinking leaned down and kissed her on her cheek. "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, was that ok to do?" He asked her hesitantly.   
  
"It was fine Chris, I had no problem with it at all," she told him honestly.   
  
"Good, cause I plan on doing it more often, so beware," he told her with a charming smile. "So before, what's up?"   
  
Stephanie sighed. "Nothing really, just something Kurt did."   
  
"He did something to you? What, did he hurt you? If he did I'll kill him!" Chris replied protectively.   
  
"No he never hurt me, Kurt's my friend, he'd never do anything to hurt me," Stephanie told him.   
  
"Then what?"   
  
"He made a bet with Christian that if I didn't kiss you on the first date he'd win $50 and vice versa, it just made me angry," Stephanie told him truthfully.   
  
"They what! For fuck's sake! They have no right!" Chris replied hotly.  
  
"I know, I went off on one at Kurt and then I told him to get out," Stephanie told him with a slight laugh.  
  
"They so deserve payback," he told her.  
  
Laughing Stephanie replied, "Yeah that'd be fun but what could we do?"  
  
"Well, Christian knows I was really looking forward to going out with you, how about you 'accidentally' get the wrong end of the bet and accuse me of setting up the whole date just so Christian could win. The I get angry at you accusing me of that blah, blah, blah, what do you say?" Chris asked hopefully.   
  
"What do I say? HELL YEAH we do it!" Stephanie replied happily.   
  
~   
  
Just like planned Stephanie stalked up to Chris, who was standing talking to Christian and Trish, and smiled secretively to herself as she saw Kurt turn the corner. As she reached Chris, she pushed him with little force but Chris made it look like she had used everything she had and stumbled back in shock, while the other three could only stand there with surprised looks on their faces.   
  
"Steph, what the hell?" Chris asked in false confusion.   
  
"Don't you what the hell me Chris Jericho! Did you have a good time at my expense? DID YOU! Afterwards did you go back to your hotel room and phone up your friends telling them, 'Guys it worked out perfectly I had her in the palm of my hand, I didn't push it or shit, I made her want me!' Did you and Christian and his little slut enjoy imagining the look of my face afterwards?" Stephanie vented.   
  
"Now wait a minute..." Christian tried to say.   
  
"No I won't wait a minute you little idiot, do you have any idea what it's like to find out that your whole date was fake! That he was only there because he was trying to win some fucking money! $50 is that all I'm worth! Is it?" She directed her question back to Chris in mock anger secretly enjoy the look of horror on their friend's faces, as the ramifications of their action came back to bite them in their asses. " Do you think that little of me Jericho, you really had me you know that! I thought you were for real, instead you're nothing but a little boy playing with other people's feelings!" Stephanie finished her rant glaring at all of them individually.   
  
"What bet? What are you going on about, of course I had a good time on the date and it wasn't FAKE! Stephanie you're worth $50 MILLION DOLLARS! Laugh at you, are you kidding me why in the fucking hell would I laugh at you? Do YOU think that little of me that you see me as such an IMMATURE little brat! Well do you? You know I thought you had at least grown a heart in your time apart from Triple Nose but NO you're still the manipulative little bitch you've always been!" Chris said finishing his own little rant, hoping he hadn't hurt her.   
  
"Well, glad to know what you really think of me!" With that said Stephanie raised her hand up and slapped Chris across the face, then turned on her heel and walked away leaving everyone else in stunned silence.   
  
"What the fuck was she going on about? What bet?" Chris whispered hoarsely, after a few moments.   
  
"Kurt and me made a bet about your first date with Stephanie, whether or not she'd kiss you, Kurt let it slip and now she's on the war path," Christian replied gravely.   
  
"Well thanks a fucking lot, you dick wads!" Chris replied with real anger in his eyes while looking at them both, sure this was a little bit of revenge, but he was still pissed at them. What if Stephanie had thought he was in on this little bet, what then? "You guys are a bunch of asses you know that!" Chris informed them as he to walked away, leaving them standing there.   
  
~   
  
Walking into his locker-room he saw her sitting waiting for him. When she saw him enter, she smiled and hurried over to him where Chris engulfed her into a hug.   
  
"You were great out there princess! The acting was 100 percent believable." He told her, happy about what she had just done.   
  
"Are you ok? When I slapped you, did it hurt?" Stephanie asked him worriedly.   
  
"Of course it hurt! You have some force behind your slaps, but it was worth it! Did you see their faces?" Chris asked gleefully.   
  
"I wish I had a camera, then I could laugh at it forever! They were priceless!" Stephanie replied equally as gleeful.   
  
"When should we relieve them of theirmisery?" He asked comfortably still holding her in his arms.   
  
"Oh I think we should let them sweat it out for at least for another hour or so, what do you think?" Stephanie answered him.   
  
"Oh I couldn't agree more!" Chris replied, then leaned down and captured her lips with his.   
  
~   
  
The knocking on the door finally registered to the couple who had been previously making out on the sofa for a good while. Chris groaned as he got off of Stephanie and went over to his door. Opening it her saw three pairs of panicked eyes looking back at him.   
  
"What?" he asked them curiously.   
  
"It's Stephanie, we went to her room to apologize and she wasn't there," Kurt started. "So we went and looked around for her dude and when I say looked we LOOKED, everywhere, but there was no sign of her! None whatsoever!" Christian told his part. "We thought she must have left, but we went back to her locker room and her things were still there, we checked the parking-lot and there was her car, locked and waiting for her. We can't find her Chris, there's no trace of her at all, it's like she's disappeared off the face of the planet!" Trish finished for the three of them.   
  
"Guys..." Chris started.   
  
"We need your help to find her!" Kurt pleaded with him.   
  
"No, you see..." Chris started again only to be cut off.   
  
"What the hell do you mean NO!" Kurt said angrily.   
  
"We were in the middle of something do YOU mind," A new voice entered the conversation, which happened to belong to Stephanie.   
  
"What..."   
  
"Bet on any of our dates again and the revenge will be so much worse!" Stephanie told them all as she wrapped her arms around Chris and pulled him to her.   
  
"But...you...fighting...huh?" Kurt stuttered, causing both Chris and Stephanie to laugh.   
  
"It was an act, and what an act! Your face, one word - priceless!" Chris informed them. "Now if you'll excuse us." Was his final words as he moved backwards and closed the door on them. 


	5. You Thought It Couldn't Get Any Better

The show had just finished and Stephanie sighed in relief, everything that could go wrong today had gone wrong. The show was five minutes late in starting, the pyro's had gone off at the wrong time, nearly injuring a backstage worker. RVD's music had cut out when he was only halfway to the ring, Rey Mysterio had done one of his high flying moves off of the top rope and landed awkwardly and now he was going to be out with an injury for at least a month or two and to top it off she hadn't seen Chris throughout the entire show. She had been too busy to even watch his match, all due to the stupid paperwork her father had given her at the last moment.   
  
Getting out of her chair and standing up, she stretched and her bones cracked due to the position she had been sitting in. Walking over to the sofa in her office she picked up her coat she had flung over it when she entered her office and put it on.   
  
"You look worn out Princess," a voice from behind her said, already knowing who the voice belonged to, it brought a tired smile to her face. "Is there anything I could do to help you with that?" he finished charmingly.   
  
Turing round, Stephanie smiled over at him and then walked to him stopping a few feet from him. "Well, that depends," she told him coyly. "What do you have to offer?" Closing the last few feet between them, he pulled her into his arms where she relaxed almost immediately. "I'm sure I can think of something." He whispered to her, seconds before his lips were upon hers in a kiss that both left them breathless.   
  
"Hey baby," he greeted her.   
  
"Hey Chris," she greeted back. "I haven't seen you all night, how was your match?" She questioned.   
  
"It was good, I won like there was ever any doubt," Chris told her boastfully.   
  
"Remind me again why I got involved with an egotistical man again?" Stephanie asked jokingly.   
  
"There's so many reasons that I can't list them all but I'll start with my unbelievable good looks, my amazing personality, my charming charisma and the fact that my nose isn't ten times bigger than my actual head. How's that for starters?" He asked her playfully.   
  
"Oh those are all good reasons, great reasons. Especially the last one, I can actually kiss you without having to strain my neck, that was always a bitch to do let me tell you." She replied just as playfully. "Where's Christian and Trish?"   
  
"They wanted to go out and party tonight. You know get all sweaty on the dance floor and then go back to their room and get even more sweaty." Chris told her.   
  
"Yuck," Stephanie said as she made a face. "I feel sorry for whoever has the room next to them, they won't get one bit of sleep tonight." She finished off laughing slightly at the person's misfortune, and looked over at Chris. Noticing that he wasn't laughing with her, she put two and two together and got the right answer. "It's you huh?"   
  
"Oh, it's me! It wouldn't be so bad if they weren't so loud, but for crying out loud they never shut up!" He told her.   
  
"Aw poor baby, you can always come back to my hotel room for a little while, that is if you want?" She asked him.   
  
"That would be great!" Chris told her with his trademark grin.   
  
As Stephanie opened the door to her hotel room, she prayed to God that she hadn't left anything laying about that would embarrass her in front of Chris. Flicking on the lights that lit up the whole of the room, she smiled as she looked around and saw that almost everything was in its rightful place. Turning round she saw Chris closing the door and turning towards her.   
  
"Welcome to my home away from home."   
  
"It's bigger than mine, the perks of having the boss as a father huh?" He asked.   
  
"You'd think huh?" She said. "Daddy doesn't pay for this, he makes me pay for it myself. He says if I'm going to be responsible for myself, then I have to pay for myself. Personally I think he's just trying to get his money back from when I was younger and spending it all. Not that it was my fault, he always did say take any credit card out of his wallet, I couldn't help taking the best one now could I?" She finished off innocently causing Chris to laugh at her.   
  
"Certainly not Princess," he told her as they both walked further into the room, shedding their jackets and taking a seat on the hotel room sofa. "Do you think there's anything good on tv?" He asked.   
  
"Oh you know the usual crap, ads, music videos, pointless television programs and porn." She answered him.   
  
"Well, you sure know your tv," he told her with a laugh. "Want me to flick through to see if there's any good movies on?" Chris asked questionably.   
  
"Sure," Stephanie told him as she stood up. "Do you want anything to eat?"   
  
"I'll have whatever you're having," he said his eyes still on the tv as Stephanie walked into the kitchen.   
  
Five minutes later, Stephanie walked out of the kitchen with two bowls and sodas, noticing Chris had settled on a movie, what it was she didn't know. He looked up as he heard her coming in he lifted his legs off of the coffee table in front of him and placing them on the floor to let her by and then went back to his previous position.   
  
"What have we got?"   
  
"Ice cream and sodas," she told him with a grin. "What are we watching?" She asked as she looked at the television and saw a hook from a mans hand go through a mans throat, which caused her to cringe in disgust.   
  
"Candyman 2," he said with a deep chuckle as he saw her reaction. "Sequels aren't usually as good as the original, with the exception of The Godfather and this. You don't mind watching it do you? It's just that all the other movies were rubbish." Chris asked.   
  
"No, it's fine, we can watch it." Stephanie told him.   
  
So they sat there watching the movie, eating their ice cream and drinking their soda with Stephanie yelping at particularly gruesome scenes and wondering at the stupidity of the characters on screen as they as they repeated Candyman five times in the mirror, which then caused her to laugh at their shocked faces as he appeared on screen and then yelp again as his hook went through them and killed them violently.   
  
"Well, that was grotesque, you sure know how to pick a movie Chris," she told him as the credits rolled.   
  
"Well, I had a plan, which did not work out," he told her.   
  
"A plan? What plan?" Stephanie asked curiously.   
  
"Girls aren't meant to like films like that, you were meant to cuddle up to me and hide from the gory scenes," he told her, embarrassed, causing her to laugh.   
  
"I'll file that away for future reference. When watching a scary film with Chris, hide in his arms so he can be manly!" She told him lightly.   
  
"Babe I am manly, the manliest there ever was!" he told her smugly.   
  
"Oh get off it Jericho! Tell me are you educated in asshole-ism or is it just an art?"   
  
"Asshole-ism? Is that even a word?" Chris asked.   
  
"Yeah, it is and underneath is a picture of you!" She told him jokingly.   
  
"Wow, I'm more famous than I thought!" he said in awe.   
  
"Yeah in your head," she said cheekily.   
  
"There's no winning with you is there?" He asked.   
  
"Nope." Stephanie answered simply.   
  
"I thought not."   
  
Their whole night ended up watching old comedies, and pigging out with popcorn and chips and even more soda. They even muted the television and put on fake accents, British, German and French, taking on the character on screen, causing them to have fits of laughter. In between making fun of the pigging out and making fun of the tv characters, they both made out various times acting like the high school kids they once were. Halfway through a movie about 1:30 in the morning te room was silent only the people on the television were heard, they had both fallen asleep and were snuggled up to each other, reaching out for the other in their dreams.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
As always Review are ALWAYS welcomed. 


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

A/N - I'm back again! **Bold **represents Dawn's conversation on the telephone.  
  
Extending his arms wide, Jericho stretched his tired bones, cracking from the position he had fell asleep in. Still half asleep he tried to sit up, only to find that, that wasn't possible. Wondering why, he looked around groggily and saw nothing. Hearing a soft sigh and thenp feeling someone cuddle up into him he looked down and couldn't help the goofy smile that covered his face. He could honestly say that he had never see Stephanie McMahon so peaceful in all the time he had known her. Moving his free hand over to her face slowly, he brushed away the strands of hair that had fallen in front of it through the night.   
  
Before Chris could do anything else, he felt Stephanie jerk awake and push away from him with a scream. In the confusion Chris tried to stand up and make sure she was ok, but the force of her push made him collide and hit his knee off of the coffee table in front of him, which then in turn made Chris lose his balance and caused him to fall over the arm of the sofa he had been asleep on earlier.  
  
Stephanie looked around disorientated, as she was jolted from her sleep by the feeling of someone in the room watching her. Last night's movie hadn't helped; she had a habit to get very paranoid over them to the stage where she had nightmares in her sleep, which she had indeed been having, and as she had felt someone touch her face, she had done the only thing she knew, screamed and pushed with all her might Looking at her supposed assailant, she cringed asshe realized who it was.   
  
Chris was laying flat on his back and his legs still hung over the arm of the sofa, he had landed hard on his ass and it hurt like a bitch right now. Sighing as he was about to get out of his current position until he heard the sound of laughter float through the room. Lifting his head up he saw Stephanie laughing at him, but with a red face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Chris," she said as she apologized as she walked over to him and helped him up. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Well it's not every day you wake up and land on your ass first thing!" Chris told her jokingly, as they both took a seat.  
  
"I'm so sorry, it's just I was dreaming and you were there and I thought..." Stephanie said as she apologised once again as she rambled on.  
  
"Steph it's cool, it really is," he told her. "It's just a surprise, most girls can't seem to get enough of me and here you are willingly pushing me away!" He told her playfully.  
  
"Well what can I say Chris, I came to my senses earlier than most girls! See I have something they don't," she told him.  
  
"And pray tell what is that Princess?" Chris asked curiously.  
  
"Well, it's really two things," she told him as she looked at him with her trademark smirk. "One, I have that thing called a brain and two, I have taste!" Stephanie finished of smartly.  
  
"Oh yeah, Princess you have a chest full of brains, and when have you ever had taste? Wasn't it you, the same Stephanie McMahon who was married to Hunter?" He asked with his own cocky grin.  
  
"Ok, I'll admit Hunter was such a mistake, you'd have to be blind to date him. Although in my defense when he had a beard he wasn't so bad," she toldhim and then to his surprise smacked hm on the head. "AND that was for the implant joke!" Stephanie informed him with playful annoyance.  
  
"Man, if I get nothing but abused in this relationship, I want out!" Chris told her lightheartedly.   
  
"Is that what this is, a relationship?" Stephanie asked suddenly serious.  
  
Sobering Chris replied, "Well I'm hoping it is, I don't go around staying in beautiful woman's rooms all the time," he told her honestly. "Well actually sometimes I do, but that's only for one thing, I've never actually enjoyed their company as much as I did with you last night," Chris said as an afterthought.  
  
"Wow, that was mushy," Stephanie retorted, melting inside at his words. "Do you use those lines on every girl you meet?" She wondered.  
  
With a soft laugh Chris answered, "Only when I really like them."  
  
"What about in the future? Do you see us there together?"  
  
"I would love to see us in the future Steph, I really, really like you," Chris told her truthfully causing Stephanie to smile.  
  
"Well, I happen to like you too so hopefully there will be," Stephanie replied.  
  
Standing up, Chris moved slowly towards the door.  
  
"I guess I'll get going, let you get ready. Check in and see what the rabbits have been up to," Chris told her, not really wanting to go.  
  
"Rabbits?" Stephanie asked in confusion.  
  
"You know, Christian and Trish? They don't do anything but go at it like rabbits in heat," Chris explained with a laugh.  
  
"Oh," Stephanie said simply and then started laughing.  
  
"Meet me for lunch later?" He asked her.  
  
"Of course, when and where?" Stephanie replied as she agreed.  
  
"Well it's ten right now, how about twelve down in the hotel restaurant, is that ok with you?" He questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'll see you then," Stephanie answered as they moved closer to the hotel room door.  
  
"Good," Chris said as he moved closer to her.  
  
"Yeah, good," Stephanie said seconds before Chris's lips were on hers, as he pulled her closer to him making the kiss more intimate, then minutes later they pulled away breathlessly.  
  
"You know I don't think I'll ever get tired doing that!" Chris told her happily.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get tired of you doing it!" Stephanie replied equally as happy.  
  
"Ok, I'm going," He said, not moving an inch.  
  
"Yeah going," Stephanie agreed tightening her hold on him, and just as sudden as before he kissed her again.  
  
"One for the road," he said as he explained his actions. "Okay, now I really should be going now," Chris told her as he moved out of her hold and opened the door.  
  
"See you at lunch," she stated.  
  
"I'll count on it," he replied as he stepped out the door. "Later?" He asked really not wanting to go.  
  
"Later," Stephanie answered as she watched him walk away, and then closed the door.  
  
Walking into his hotel room, Chris had a smile on his face. He had Stephanie McMahon. He, Chris Jericho, was dating Stephanie McMahon and he couldn't be happier. His life was almost perfect, he had the greatest job in the world and now he had one of the most beautiful women in the world too. He could kiss Christian for daring him to throw that stupid balloon now!   
  
He turned around as he heard the adjoining door of his room.  
  
"Come in," he yelled.  
  
The door opened and in stepped Christian, with his usual smug grin on his face.  
  
"Hey dude, hope we didn't keep you up last night," Christian told him not the least bit sorry.  
  
"No I slept great last night," Chris told him happily, still on his Stephanie high.  
  
"You did, but Trish and I..." Christian wondered, confused.  
  
"Yes I'm sure you and Trish were working up a storm, God knows that girl is a master when it comes to pleasing a man, I mean she's had enough practice," Chris commented. "I didn't sleep here last night, I stayed with Stephanie," he informed Christian.  
  
"You dog! You got some and you stayed the night! Was it good, I mean Stephanie's experienced right so it must have been!" Christian asked with a smirk.  
  
"Christian, if you want to keep your face the way it is, I suggest you keep your thoughts about Stephanie to yourself!" Chris told him darkly.  
  
"Woah, dude sorry. Testy, testy! Did you get some or not?" He asked wanting to know.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but no we did not sleep together, we fell asleep on the sofa watching tv." Chris replied with a smile as he thought back to last night.  
  
"Bummer man! I feel for you, I mean here I was getting it all and you've not had any. Is Stephanie not giving it up?"   
  
"Strike two Christian, one more and I will take you down, best friend or not!" Chris warned.  
  
"Ok, ok sorry! Did you have a good time?" He asked sincerely.  
  
"I had the best time!" Chris answered brightly.  
  
"...he was such a gentleman Dawn, like you wouldn't believe!" Stephanie told her close friend over the phone**.  
  
"You guys fell asleep on, the sofa! You had Chris Jericho in your hotel room and all you did was fall asleep on the sofa with him!" Dawn asked unable to believe what she was hearing.  
**  
"Yes that's what happened. Why what would you have done?" Stephanie wondered.  
  
**"I would have jumped him the moment he stepped into my room, there's a reason why he's called the sexy beast Steph! You don't just pass that up! What if you don't get the chance again?" Dawn ranted.**  
  
"There will be other chances, I'm meeting him for lunch in an hour and HE said we were in a relationship! Chris Jericho not me!" Stephanie told her happily.  
  
**"He said you guys were in a relationship? How the hell did that come up and what is it, your second date?" Dawn asked.**  
  
"I smacked him cause he said something to me and after it he said, 'Man, if I get nothing but abused in this relationship, I want out!', and yes it's our second date, but he knows a good thing when he's got it!" Stephanie answered.  
  
**"Why are you so lucky?" Dawn wondered helplessly.**  
  
"I'm a McMahon, it's in my blood!" Stephanie stated simply.  
  
**So tell me everything! Leave nothing out!" Dawn demanded.  
**  
About forty-five minutes later, Stephanie walked out of her hotel room after finally getting Dawn off the phone. She had fifteen minutes left before she had to meet Chris, but it was never a bad thing to be early. She walked over to the lift and press the down button, just as she was preparing to wait a lifetime for it to come, the elevator doors opened with a ping and she stepped in. As she was deep in thought the doors opened again and in stepped Randy Orton. She didn't even realise anyone else was in the elevator until he greeted her.  
  
"Randy, hi." She replied back, rather uncomfortably, she had never liked this man, he was too cocky and had a bigger ego than Chris.  
  
"Going anywhere nice?" He asked her making conversation.  
  
"To lunch," she answered shortly, wishing the elevator would hurry up.  
  
"That's nice, if you want company I'll sit with you," Randy told her with a smile.  
  
"That's nice of you Randy, but I've already got company," she said as the doors opened, causing her to smile as she stepped out with Randy following.  
  
"Stephanie?" He questioned as she was walking away.  
  
"What is it Randy?" She asked tiredly as she turned around.  
  
Walking closer to her, he smiled down at her and then much to her horror, he kissed her. Frozen in shock for a moment or two Stephanie did nothing, and then her whole body got over the shock of what was happening and with as much power as she could gather she pushed him away violently.  
  
"What in the fucking hell was that?" She demanded to know angrily.  
  
With a smirk Randy replied, "I wanted to do it!" Randy told her smugly, before he felt a sting across his face as Stephanie slapped him full force. "You bitch!" He yelled.  
  
"Whatever," Stephanie replied as she turned around only to see Chris walking angrily down the hallway away from her. "Chris!" She yelled as shestarted running after him. "Chris, wait!" Stephanie yelled again, as she grabbed hold of his arm.  
  
"Take your hand off of me Stephanie!" He told her with an emotionless voice.  
  
"But Chris..." She started.  
  
"No, no but Chris, no but anything! You wanna kiss Randy you go ahead, I'm sure as hell not going to stop you!" He told her with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, he kissed ME," Stephanie got out before Chris cut her off.  
  
"Yeah, I saw that, forgive me for not sticking around for the encore, but I was feeling a little sick!" he told her as he started walking away.  
  
"Chris..." She called out to him desperately.  
  
"Go back with lover boy! I'm sure you'll be very happy!" He called over his shoulder as he walked away.  
  
"Do I get paid now?" Randy asked.  
  
"Sure do, $300 like we planed." Was his reply, as Randy got handed the three hundred dollar bills.  
  
"Just like you planned, I kissed her when I saw him come round the corner, I'm guessing you told him you saw Stephanie waiting for him?" Randy questioned.  
  
"That was the plan!" Was his answer.  
  
"I should get extra for the slap you know, that hurt like a bitch!" Randy complained.  
  
"Yeah well, suck it up! You got your money and I got what I wanted!"  
  
"Why did you do that anyway?" Randy wondered.  
  
"Steph, doesn't deserve to be happy, not unless it's with me, I will get her!"   
  
"Well you're off to a good start Hunter, I'm sure she'll be yours soon."  
  
"That's what I'm counting on," Hunter replied sharply.


	7. Evil Guys, Explainations and Everything ...

**A/N - Hey Guys and Girls, I'm back after a whole month in America, which was great by the way. I hope I haven't kept you to long with this update. There are more in the works which I will hopefully be starting on tomorrow, so sit back, enjoy and have a read. Don't forget to tell me what you think. Later.  
**  
Chris could have stared into Stephanie's eyes for hours until he started to get bored. To him she had the brightest, most mesmerising blue eyes he had ever had the chance to get lost in. If he stared long enough into them he was sure he would drown willingly for several lifetimes. He sighed in disgust, he needed to stop obsessing over her. She had betrayed him when he had saw her kiss Randy. The hurt he had felt witnessing that had gone right to his heart and he silently wondered to himself when he had became such a sappy bastard over a woman. It wasn't just any woman though, he justified to himself. It was Stephanie McMahon. A woman he had lusted after for such a long time he couldn't even remember.  
  
Sighing in frustration, he stood from the bed he was brooding in and picked up a t-shirt he thought looked clean up off of the floor. He sighed heavily once again and left his hotel room heading for the lifts at the end of the corridor. As he stood there waiting for it to arrive, Chris silently seethed over the events of last week; he hadn't expected to see what he had when he had turned the corner. The image of Stephanie in Randy's arms, kissing, seemed to continuously play through his mind, like it was on repeat, haunting him. He hated dwelling on the fact that he had been thrown off his game by a woman. It wasn't like it was anything serious with Stephanie, it was just a bit of fun, he told himself, wasn't it?  
  
In front of him the doors opened and Chris sighed in relief. As he was just about to step into it, he looked up and noticed the only other occupant was none other than Randy Orton himself, Chris glared murderously at him fuming furiously inside. Chris gripped his hands at his side, dangerously close to punching the ass clown in front of him, but instead sneered at him one last time before turning on his heel and heading to the hotel's stairs. Silently promising himself that he would get Randy sooner or later, where he saw him next or in the ring. As he pulled opened the door to the stairwell and began his descent of the stairs, he wondered if his day could get any worse, his week was already crappy, what would another day added to it make any difference?   
  
Halfway down he got his answer, because none other than Stephanie McMahon was slowly making her way up them. He silently noted to himself that she looked tired and shattered; he wanted to ask her if she was ok, but forced himself to keep quiet, he shouldn't care anymore, but so help him, he did. He slowed his walk until he came to a stop in front of her. Stephanie looked up for the first time and took note of who was in front of her. Her eyes brightened as she saw Chris, but the smile that should accompany them never came to her face.  
  
"Chris," she acknowledged, he voice soft and his name floating from her lips, or so he thought.  
  
"Stephanie," he too acknowledged her, but with a almost emotionless tone of voice. As Stephanie heard it she sighed, knowing he'd never listen to her.  
  
"I know you don't want to hear it but..." she started only to be interrupted.  
  
"Listen Stephanie, I don't care, ok? I just don't care. You can go kiss anyone you like, God knows how many you actually have, you can't get oral herpes now can you? I knew I should have looked somewhere else for someone to date, but we all know how easy you are and I thought it wouldn't take long to get you into bed. But to know that you actually kissed Randy as well, that's just not for me. I don't like sloppy seconds, so I'm glad I found out what I did when I did, because it saved me a whole lot of bother!" Chris informed her with a cruel smile, but as he saw her face crumple he wanted nothing more than to take those words back.  
  
"That's fine Chris, call me what you want. I know I've tried to apologies, many times. It's not my fault that you're too pig headed to actually listen to what I have to say," she told him with a grievous tone.  
  
"Well it's good that we have that out of our systems now," Chris told her with a fake smile. "Now we can forget that little tryst we had and go our separate ways. Far, far away from each other. I like the sound of that, don't you?" he told her with false enthusiasm. "Later Stephanie," Chris finished, side stepping her and continuing his decent to the main lobby.  
  
"Goodbye Chris," Stephanie whispered out to him, as he disappeared. She slowly turned around and made her way up the stairwell, her face the perfect picture of misery.  
  
Chris made his way to the hotel's restaurant; he needed alcohol, he needed it fast. As he entered the restaurant he spotted an empty seat right at the bar. He made his way over there and planted himself on top of the bar stool. He was glad it was at least a little bit comfortable, because he planned on sitting on it till he could no longer stand.   
  
He motioned the bartender over. "Whiskey straight up, and keep them coming. You see this glass go empty, you get your ass over and fill it quick, you hear me?" Receiving a nod for his answer, Chris smiled at the bartender and downed his drink in one gulp, coughing in the aftermath of the alcohol as it burned his throat. Slamming the glass on top of the bar, the bartender filled it up again and Chris drank it again like it was a shot of tequila. Why not start as he meant to go on, was his last coherent thought?  
  
Numerous glasses of whiskey later Chris still sat at the bar, only now he wasn't exactly sober, but he wasn't near being paralytic either. He still had enough sense around him to figure out where he was, and that Mike, the bartender hadn't filled his glass up since he had drank its contents five minutes earlier. Just as he was about to shout Mike over a leggy blonde slid into the seat next to him, blocking Mike's view of him. Chris already didn't like her, that and the fact that her perfume stunk the air surrounding them. Had she covered herself with the whole bottle, Chris silently wondered? She turned to him and smiled. Chris screwed up his nose in distaste, if he had to describe her he'd have to say she looked like Stacey Keibler, but with Trish's chest, and much more of a slut.  
  
"Hi I'm Misha," She told him, putting her hand out for him to shake, which Chris totally dismissed.  
  
"How nice for you," he replied, barely interested.  
  
"Would you like to buy me a drink?" Misha asked sweetly, causing Chris to look at her like she was demented.  
  
"Actually," Chris slurred slightly. "No I wouldn't. What I would like though, is to reverse time, so a certain brunette wouldn't have kissed a total dick. I would also like, for you to remove your skanky ass out of my personal space, so I could actually breathe without having to choke on your God-awful perfume. I would also love another drink, but it doesn't look like ANY of them will be happening soon, so if you'll excuse me," he finished off as he stood up and unsteadily walked away from the bar and out of the restaurant, leaving the girl to gape at his words and then watch as he left her to sit alone in the bar.  
  
Chris unsteadily walked towards the elevator, and waited for it to come; he didn't think he could manage the stairs this time. As it opened he stepped in and waited for the ping to indicated it was now going up. He blanched as he felt the content of his stomach churn inside as the elevator slowly travelled up. Maybe he shouldn't have drank that much, was the only thing he could think on his ride up. When the doors opened he gladly stepped out and leant against the wall in the hall.   
  
As he was resting there, he lifted his head up and noticed Randy walking down the hall with a girl. He looked closer and his eyes narrowed, that wasn't Steph, it was some other girl. How dare he cheat on Stephanie, was the only thought that went through Chris's mind. He straightened up and made his way towards Randy, who was to preoccupied with the girl, to notice Chris charge at him. By the time he looked up it was too late, Chris reached out to him and grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pushed him roughly up against the wall behind him. The girl screamed, but Chris paid her no attention.   
  
"Chr...Chris, what the hell are you doing?" Randy asked surprised by what was happening.  
  
"What the hell am I doing? What in the hell are YOU doing? How dare you go out with this bitch when you have Stephanie! Do you know how lucky you are?" Chris seethed openly, a second away form smacking Randy.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Randy questioned in confusion.  
  
"Don't pretend to not know, I saw you guys kissing! Don't try and tell me that you don't have anything going on!" Chris told him, which in turn caused Randy to laugh. "You really aren't in the position to be finding this funny Randy, if you haven't noticed," Chris informed him dangerously.  
  
"Oh man," Randy said. "Hunter got you good!" he exclaimed, causing Chris's face to cloud over in confusion and loosen his grip on Randy. "Oh what, you don't understand? Hunter paid me good money to kiss her man! Who knew she was so talented with her mouth! It was so funny though, she was so shocked! I mean she had no idea what the hell was going on! Now dude, how about letting me go huh? I got a lady waiting, which is more than I can say for you," Randy finished off with a smirk, which quickly left his face as Chris's fist connected with his jaw and sent him to the floor.  
  
"You're pathetic! Where the fuck do you get off messing with people's lives like that? You stay the hell away from us or I swear I'll kill you!" Chris threatened angrily, and then turned and walked away leaving Randy laying in a heap on the floor.   
  
Randy's words echoed through his mind, Hunter had paid Randy good money for him to see Randy kissing Stephanie. He cursed Hunter, wishing the man great harm in the future. His hazy mind cleared and the only thoughts that were left were of Stephanie. She had no idea what had happened. Over the past week she had tried to apologize, numerous times, but he had walked away every time. Well shit, came to his mind, he had said those degrading things to her, God what an ass he was!   
  
He had to say sorry, explain to her what was happening. Now. He made his way to her hotel room, it was easy to remember what room she was in, it was always the same. As he reached room 845, he knocked frantically on the door. Getting no answer he tried again only louder this time.  
  
"Alright!" was the impatient yell through the door, seconds later the door in front of him opened and a sleepy Stephanie stood in front of him. "Chris," she asked confused. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Can I come in?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Um, yeah I guess." she told him before he brushed past her and into her room.   
  
"Steph, I need to," he started. "Hunter...Randy...it was a set up." he stuttered out through his alcohol state mind. "I.." he started but threw up his hands in aggravation, at not being able to say the proper words.  
  
"Chris what happened to your hand?" Stephanie asked, but before he could answer, "Lay on the bed I'll go and get the first aid kit," she instructed as she went to the bathroom. As she came out Chris was on her bed with his eyes closed. She slowly went up to him and called his name. When he opened his eyes she knelt down beside him. "Give me your hand." He did. "How did you do this?" she wondered.  
  
"It's not important," he told her as she finished fixing him up. He slowly reached out and cupped her face with his hand. "You're beautiful, you know that?" he told her tiredly.  
  
"And you're drunk," Stephanie stated.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not blind," Chris countered.  
  
"Go to sleep Chris," she told him.  
  
"Only if you sleep with me," he asked looking at her as he moved over in the bed making room for her. "Please?"   
  
"Ok," was all she said as she climbed in next to him and then felt his arm cover her and pull her closer to him.  
  
"Goodnight Steph." Chris whispered to her.  
  
"Night Chris." Stephanie whispered back. 


	8. One Hell of a Hangover!

**A/N - WooHoo, another update from me and it isn't even next month! Ok, so I was way bored in Physics today, I mean on a scale of 1 to 10 that class is a -15 on bordem, I'm telling you it sucks! So if this chapter is crappy, I was at college and my teacher was rambling on about something to do with Air Force, that's my excuse and I am sticking to it! Hope you read and enjoy!**  
  
Chris groaned as he tried to open his eyes, but the light that constantly shone in from the windows was unrelenting to his eyes, making his state of mind even more the worse for wear. At the moment though only three things occurred to him; one was that his head was absolutely killing him, to the point he willed death to take him in that instant. The second thing that crossed his tired mind, as he squinted and looked around the room, was that it wasn't in fact his hotel room, the last thing that floated through his mind was that Stephanie McMahon was snuggled up into his side. Oh he may have a killer of a hangover, but to wake up and to have Stephanie in his arms? There really was nothing better to wake up with. Not even the WWE Championship was a comparison.  
  
He had seen her asleep before, not many times mind you, but those scarce times he had, he had thought she looked so peaceful and innocent. But this time though, this time she looked angelic. Strands of hair partly covered her face, and he wanted to brush them aside but he didn't want to wake her up just yet. Not to disturb what he was looking at, it was a picture in itself.  
  
Stephanie was dreaming, of what she did not know. Slowly though she felt like she was being watched, the hairs on the back of her neck rose and the goose bumps on her arms did to. She knew it was Chris that was watching her, but that thought just made her shiver slightly to herself. Ever so slowly she opened her eyes and there she was staring straight into his bright blue eyes. If she hadn't already known how clear they were she surely would have gasped in surprise. People say the eyes were the windows to someone's soul, and that was no exception to Chris. She could tell he was happy with her in his arms, it was such a contrast from the hurt she saw previously when they had talked on the hotel's stairs.  
  
"Hey you," Chris whispered to her softly.  
  
"Hi," she replied back in the same tone.  
  
"I'm sorry," he told her honestly.  
  
"About what?" she asked.  
  
"Last night, ignoring you and anything else I did that hurt you. I'm so sorry Stephanie," Chris said as he apologised.  
  
"Why the sudden change of heart?" Stephanie wondered.  
  
"Last night I got drunk," he started and pulled her closer to him. "Not a little drunk, drunk either but a lot drunk, drunk. So I left and when I got out the lift I saw Randy. He was with another girl and I thought to myself 'Why in the hell in the hell was he with this skank when he had you?' So I went after him an I hit him. When I was holding him against the wall, he told me that it was all a set up and you had no idea," Chris told her as he finished off his explanation.  
  
"A set up? What do you mean?" Stephanie asked him clearly confused.  
  
"Hunter. He paid Randy money, to make sure I saw you kissing him. He came up to me that day and told me that he saw you at the elevators. I didn't put it together at the time, but it makes sense now. He played us against each other Steph, and I let him. I didn't listen to you and God things I said to you! I'm an asshole, I'm a fucking asshole!" Chris fumed as he told Stephanie what he knew.  
  
"No Chris, you aren't. You're anything but. It's Hunter's fault you didn't let him do anything, he wasn't already gonna do anyway. I just can't believe he did this!" Stephanie exclaimed visibly irritated.  
  
"But if I hadn't believed him," Chris started.  
  
"No Chris, you drew a conclusion on what you saw. I won't lie to you and say what you said to me didn't hurt, and when you ignored me didn't bother me, because it did, but it wasn't your fault and it wasn't mine. We aren't in the wrong. Hunter is," Stephanie told him.  
  
"I'm sorry Steph, I was hurt, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to feel better. And if that meant saying harsh things to you, that's what I did. I didn't mean them, well I guess part of me did, because then maybe you would feel how I did."  
  
"I know we can't just go and have coffee and have everything be ok," Stephanie started.  
  
"I know," Chris said guiltily.  
  
"But can we just skip that? Can you...can you just be kissing me now?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Wha..." Chris asked, before what she said registered. As it did a smile came to his face, and he did what he had wanted to do since the last time they were like this. He kissed her, and it was everything he expected it to be. he heard Stephanie moan and pulled her closer until she was on top of him. Chris cupped her face and them ran his hand down her arm till he reached he waist.  
  
Stephanie groaned again, into Chris's mouth as her hand travelled down and under his t-shirt, until all she was feeling was muscle. Slowly, she scrapped her finger nails down his chest and then pressed down into him, making him moan.  
  
"I want you," Stephanie whispered to him.  
  
"I want you too," her told her back, in a hoarse tone of voice.  
  
Chris raised them both up until Stephanie was kissing him, while sitting in his lap. His hands roamed her back over and under her top, just like Stephanie was mimicking to him. He tugged at the bottom of her top, until she unwrapped her arms from around him and raised them up, so he could pull her top free. Looking at her now made his breath catch in his throat, until Stephanie pulled him to her and crushed there mouths together in want. Chris ran his tongue over Stephanie's lips demanding entry to her mouth, which was granted and their tongues met.  
  
Chris rolled Stephanie and him over, so he was baring down on her, he sat back a bit and pulled off his own top, revealing his body. Stephanie reached up and smoothed her hands over and down his bare chest, revelling as the muscles contorted under her gentle ministrations. Chris reached down and brought their mouths together again. His hand found its way to Stephanie's torso and he lazily traced his hand back and forth over it, causing Stephanie to sigh into his mouth.  
  
"I always knew you were beautiful," Chris said to her, after he stopped there kiss, for the need of oxygen.  
  
"That's good to know," Stephanie replied with a smirk. "Cause I knew long before, that you were a sexy beast. Now though you're _my_ sexy beast," Stephanie stated, claiming what was hers.  
  
"Oh hell yeah," Chris whispered into her ear as he moved down and kissed the sensitive spot he knew was behind it, making Stephanie gasp at the sudden sensation. He then made his way alone her jaw line to her lips again. "You amaze me," was the last thing Chris whispered, as he made his way down her neck and along her collarbone.  
  
Hours later they lay there exhausted. They had quite possibly wore each other out, to the point that breathing was the only movement they could make. But they were happy, that could easily be seen by the spent smiles they both had on their faces. The sun had long gone down and the room was a blanket of darkness, the only light to be seen was from the street light that shone in from the open window, illuminating parts of the room. The only sounds that could be heard were their uneven breathing through-out the otherwise silent room. "You know," Chris begun, breaking the silence. "You've worn me out," he finished with a husky laugh.  
  
"And you haven't done the same with _me_?" Stephanie asked him with a hoarse voice.  
  
"Oh baby, I know I did it to you. What I mean is that someone has actually did it to me,! Chris explained.  
  
"Oh, the mighty Chris Jericho, has finally met his match. The world is in peril," Stephanie retorted back playfully.  
  
"Yeah, I've met my match, my perfect match," he told her sweetly, causing a larger smile to come over her face. "Of course, you are well practised aren't you? I mean you did do it with the Captain of the basketball team, and the football team, then there was the Captain of the Swim team to, oh and we can't forget the mascot right?" he joked with her, causing her to glare his way and then crack up with laughter.  
  
"Oh, I missed you," Stephanie told him truthfully. "Now I've had you, I can add you to my list of wrestlers. All I have left to tick off now, are Big Show and Kane," she informed him with a smirk, that slowly turned into a frown, until her face was of pure disgust as she got an unwanted visual, that Chris mirrored.  
  
"Eww," he groaned out, while pretending to gag. "So didn't want that visual! I'm sorry to disappoint you sweet cheeks, but I plan to hold on to you for as long as I can,"  
  
"Aw baby, you say the sweetest things!" Stephanie said as she snuggled up to him again, finally regaining some movement.  
  
"How else would I get the WWE Championship?" he replied cheekily.  
  
"Yeah, that's why they all want me, cause I'm the bosses daughter," Stephanie told him with a laugh.  
  
"You know that it's not right?" Chris asked her, turning serious. "I'm not with you because I want the title, I'm with you because out of everyone I've met, you're the one I see myself spending my life with. Title or not."  
  
"That's good to hear, I didn't really see my future without you in it. Hunter castrated yeah, but most defiantly not without you," she told him, then leaned up and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Well, if the sex is like that, then you're defiantly not leaving me," Chris told her, causing her told laugh again.  
  
"Baby, I'm hungry," Stephanie told him minutes later.  
  
"Wanna order room-service or go down for something?" Chris asked her.  
  
"Well, ordering room-service means not having to move much and also involves not having to put on any clothes. But then if we go down , we can show certain people that there stupid mind games don't work and how good we are together," Stephanie reasoned both sides.  
  
"Oh , defiantly going down. We can get naked anytime," Chris told her making their decision.  
  
After finally getting their clothes on and making it down and into the elevator, they waited patiently for it to go down. All the while with Chris holding Stephanie to him, not wanting to let her get to close away from him. "You know, I don't think I'll be able to stop touching you. It's like an impossible mission," Chris informed her.  
  
"Well then, I guess you and only you can be my touchier," Stephanie told him.  
  
"Yay! I have a great job!" Chris exclaimed happily. "I'm Stephanie's touchier," he repeated as he sang.  
  
"Ok, when you say it like that Chris, you sound kinda perverted," she informed him.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm only perverted about you," Chris told her with a smile.  
  
"Ok, if that was meant to be sweet, it so wasn't. It was actually kinda disturbing," Stephanie observed, just as the doors opened.  
  
Chris smiled at her, and snickered a little bit before clasping her hand with his and pulling her out of the elevator. They walked along just joking and goofing around with each other, like two newly coupled people do. They were in there own little world, that revolved around each other as they entered the hotel's restaurant, not noticing the looks they were getting from some of the other wrestlers in it. Christian and Trish who had been having dinner, wore surprised face at seeming them together after what had happened between them. Kurt who was also there with Dawn, couldn't help the smile that came over his face, as he saw his best friend finally happy after the incident. In the far end of the restaurant, with a perfect view of the door sat Hunter, who's face turned into a scowl as he saw then enter, he thought he had taken care of that.  
  
As Chris and Stephanie made their was down, picking out what food they wanted, Christian and Trish came up to them, half walking, half running.  
  
"Dude!" Christian exclaimed. "You're like, together again?"  
  
"Yeah, man we totally are!" Chris blurted out happily.  
  
"That's great Chris, let me tell you Steph, he was like a dog who had lost his favourite chew toy, when he wasn't with you," Trish told her.  
  
"Aw baby," Stephanie said, reaching up turning Chris's face towards hers and leaned up and kissed him. "Let not break up again, k?"  
  
"Most defiantly sweetie," Chris agreed.  
  
"Dude, I'm like real happy for you," Christian told him with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Trish told them both as well.  
  
Chris looked around the restaurant, happy to have his girl on his arm. Just as he was about to look back at his friends, his eyes sought out Hunter sitting in the back of the restaurant, scowling his way.  
  
"Baby look," Chris told her as he showed her where Hunter was sitting. "You think we should go over there?" he asked her.  
  
"Nah, why let that ass clown ruin our night? Don't worry we'll get him, but for now let's not worry about him," Stephanie told him.  
  
"You're right baby." Chris agreed, as he looked Hunter's way one last time, making sure to smile that little bit more, showing that his plan had taken it's final dive and plummeted to the ground and gone splat and now was no more. Turning away, Chris joined back in with the conversation and held Stephanie to him as they joined there friends for dinner. 


	9. Things Are Going So Well Aren't They?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Authors note: Wow an actual update huh? It's a miracle. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"Baby, come here," Chris's voice floated happily throughout his hotel room.

"What, for you to soak me some more? I don't think so sweetie!" Stephanie told him with a giggle, that turned into a shriek of laughter as Chris ran at her, armed with a water pistol. She quickly jumped onto and over the bed in the room to escape him. Turning around quickly, she saw he was following her own path from moments before. Taking advantage of his defenceless manor, Stephanie fired her own water pistol at him. The stream of water that shot from it landed straight in his face, which caused Stephanie immediate satisfaction after all the times he had gotten her.

"Stephy, you had better run, and you had better run good," Chris warned her playfully. Enjoying they way her eyes got wide and how she turned round and hurried to the hotel room door. "Because when I catch up with you, you are so gonna pay." as he finished his threat, Stephanie had already fled the room and out into the hallway. No doubt to find Trish, to team up with.

As he walked out of his room, he saw Christian run up to him.

"Dude, Trish got Kurt!" Christian exclaimed, out of breath as he reached Chris.

"Damn! How did she manage to capture a fully grown man, he's like twice her friggin' size!" Chris claimed.

"I don't mean she captured him, doofus! I don't know how she did it, but he totally soaked me dude and then him and Trish ran off, laughing their ass's off! It looks like it's just you and me man." Christian explained.

Chris regarded Christian, nodded his head and lifted his water pistol to him, and started pumping it, until it was super soaked. "Are you ready for this dude?" Chris questioned.

"Ready for what?" Christian wondered.

"War man, War."

Stephanie had made it to the stairwell of the hotel, when she heard laughter. She had become accustomed to it over the last couple of weeks and it was undoubtably Trish's laughter.

"Trish, where are you?" she yelled, which echoed throughout the stairwell. The laughter stopped and Trish's head appeared over the side of the stairs.

"Steph?" Trish questioned.

"Down here," Stephanie answered, and saw Trish look down her way with a smile.

"Steph, you are so gonna love me! You won't believe what I managed to get!" Trish exclaimed gleefully, as she saw Stephanie make her way up the steps towards her. " you know how it was me and you and we were out numbered by, Chris, Christian and Kurt?" Trish asked her.

"Uh huh," Stephanie replied reaching the top of the stairs where a smiling Trish greeted her, and to Stephanie's surprise it wasn't only Trish but Kurt to.

"I managed to get Kurt to come to our side. We are so gonna waste Chris and Christian now!" Trish told her with her own bubbly excited way.

Stephanie looked at Kurt and Kurt smiled at her, but Stephanie kept her distance. She was weary of him, why would he suddenly change sides so easily? "So Kurt, what brings you to the winning side?" she questioned him, and Kurt himself felt like he was being questioned by the FBI, but this was worse. This was Stephanie McMahon.

"That's exactly it!" Kurt exclaimed to her. "I wanna be on the winning side! Kurt Angle, does not lose Steph, not to anyone, ever! And I figured, you're Stephanie McMahon, the most conniving person I know! How could we not win?" Kurt explained his allegiances, which made Stephanie smile.

"Welcome to the team Kurt, you'll soon know what victory smells like!" Stephanie told him with a cheer as her and Trish lunged at him for a group hug, causing them all to crack up with laughter.

Their laughter didn't die down, it actually felt good to act like a kid again, with there water pistols. It was like they had no worries in the world and the outside didn't exist, it was just the five of them, and they were relaxed. But Stephanie's laughter abruptly stopped as she heard a noise, it had sounded like something had fallen. She looked over at Trish and Kurt who had also stopped laughing.

"Did you hear that?" Stephanie whispered. Two nods were her answer. "Keep laughing," she instructed them. They both looked at her like she was mad, but did as they were told, least they cross Caption Stephanie and feel her rath.

Stephanie walked over to the edge of the stairwell and saw them. Chris and Christian. She was just in time to see Chris smack Christian upside the head.

"Dude!" Chris stressed in a somewhat whisper. "We're being stealth like and you drop your damn pistol! Are you stupid? Do you want them to know we're coming, you might as well send a damn elephant up to alert them that we're here!"

"Man, I'm sorry! I tripped, I didn't see the other step!" Christian explained.

"Christian? What in the hell do you expect to be in front of another step? Huh, a damn bed?" Chris asked him irritably, which caused Stephanie to giggle at there antics, which in turn cause Chris to look up.

"Damn it!" he swore as he saw her, and knew they were found out. Dragging Christian with him as they started up the stairs.

"Run!" Stephanie shouted as she turned around to face Trish and Kurt. "They're coming!" and with that she ran up the stairs with Kurt and Trish right behind her.

As Stephanie reached the top step of the stairs and burst threw the door, and her two followers were seconds behind her. they ended up in the room with the swimming pool and gym in it. She could already hear Chris and Christian coming up behind them, it would be mere seconds before they came threw the door as well.

"Hide!" she instructed, and they did.

When Chris and Christian burst threw the door the place was silent.

"They're here somewhere! They have to be." Chris told Christian.

"It's cool dude, we're just gonna have to look for them," Christian told him.

"Oh I think, it's gonna be a lot easier than that," a voice from behind them said. They both turned round and came face to face with a smirking Kurt.

"Heh dude, I knew you'd pull this off!" Christian exclaimed, walking over to Kurt and High fived him. "Oh, I wanna be on the winning team! Kurt Angle never loses! Good one man!"

"Trish is behind the hamper and Stephanie is in the corner, under the table by the plant." Kurt told Chris giving away their hiding spots.

All three guys started to laugh, having the upper hand against the girls, but it was cut short when they heard a down right mean growl, followed by a table going flying to the side, and Kurt's smirk melted away faster than an Ice cube in the Sahara.

"You no good, lying, backstabbing, son of a bitch!" Stephanie yelled at him, stomping closer. As she reached him, she glared him into the next century. "Who do you think you are? Huh?" she questioned him all the while poking him in his chest, making him take a step back. To say Stephanie didn't regard betrayal all that well, was an understatement at best. "Do you know who I am?" Another poke, another step back. "You should1 You know you don't cross Stephanie McMahon," Yet another poke and another step. "You're gonna pay Kurt!" Stephanie finished with her patent smirk, as she raised her arms up and pushed Kurt one more time, with all she had. Needless to say when he landed ass first in the water, with the rest of him following, Stephanie was happy and all she could do when Kurt rose to the surface spluttering, was laugh as hard as she could.

In fact she was laughing that hard that she failed to notice Chris, run at her, until he had grabbed her side, pulling her into the swimming pool along with him, joining Kurt. When they both resurfaced, Chris swam over to where Stephanie was.

"You're a jerk," she told him.

"I know baby," Chris replied, as he pulled her into him and kissed her lips.

"You're forgiven." she told him when he pulled back.

"Look at you guys!" Christian chuckled from his place at the edge of the pool. " You guys look like drowned rats! Hell I've see better drowned rats that all of you put together." he finished off laughing at them. His laughter, turned into a nervous chuckle, when none of them had a comeback for him, but were just looking at him with their own satisfied smirk. His eyes widened comically and he remembered Trish and turned around just in time to catch her as she launched herself into his arm, her momentum propelling them into the swimming pool along with their friend.

* * *

Chris smiled as he into his car, and remembered his week. It had been great, from the whole soaking war, which he and everybody but the management thought was fun, to just hanging out in his hotel room with his friends watching movies. But if he was honest with himself, he was the happiest when it was just him and Stephanie. Him sitting in a chair with Stephanie in his lap just talking, about nothing and everything.

He started up his engine and pulled out of his parking space, and headed out of the hotel garage. Raw was tonight and Stephanie had already headed to the show earlier as she had some things to discuss with her father, and all that business talk bored him to tears. He had told her he would see her in his locker room after she was done, and he couldn't wait to see her. she was only gone an hour and a half and he missed her. you he was a sap he admitted it.

He switched on the radio, and groaned as he heard a cheesy pop song fill his car. He could be any amount of money that Stephanie had been in it, he'd told her a hundred and one times not to mess with his radio. Not because he was possessive or anything of the sort, it just took him forever to find his radio station again, and he didn't care all that much for pop music. Not one little bit. He reached over and turned it to another station, one after another but couldn't find a station he liked. With an annoyed sigh he left it. To hell with what station it was at, he'd deal.

As he pulled onto the main road a new song started and he prepared for the worst, but as the first lines of the song started, he figured it wasn't the worst song he had heard in his life, and concluded that it wasn't all that bad, like he was expecting. In fact coincidence or not, it reminded him of the only person that seemed to be on his mind now. Stephanie.

**And sometimes when we touch **

**The honesty's to much**

He pulled up to a traffic light, cursing lightly because he was late. Not by much, but he wanted to see Stephanie. The lines of that song though, they stuck with him, because they were true. When he touched Stephanie or when Stephanie touched him, in any way it caused his heart to miss a beat. But it was welcomed and wanted, because no one had ever done that to him, and no one other than Stephanie would.

He looked into his rearview mirror and couldn't help but notice the man in the car behind him. How could he be missed? A shiver ran threw Chris as his eyes caught the mans in the mirror, those eyes were not of the good, they were downright grave, and the fact that the man was covered in scars didn't help his case one bit. If he was a wrestler he would give The Undertaker a run for his money. Burying Paul Bearer in a tank of cement? This guy looked like he did it on a daily basis. Chris was pretty happy then that he knew The Undertaker than this guy.

The cars in front of him started to move forward slowly, and then pick up. He'd see Stephanie in about ten minutes and that thought caused him to smile. If he didn't know better he would say he was smitten. Now that though caused him to laugh, Chris Jericho, smitten? Turning right he chuckled, and it was the last thing he heard, because the next thing he knew the car behind him, swerved into the drivers side of his car and sent it veering across the road, into another on coming car.

**And I wanna close my eyes,**

**I wanna hold you till I die**

Sitting in Chris's locker room waiting for him was getting tiresome. He should have been here by now, Stephanie had finished her business with her father twenty minutes ago, and she had expected to walk in and find Chris sitting there waiting for her, but he wasn't. She wondered if there was a time where it could account for being officially late, it wasn't like they had set a specific time, Chris had just told her 'I'll see you there.' There was a whole hour before the show, but he was still late. When he finally does get here, she'd pout and complain about his lateness, make him guilty that he kept her waiting, and kiss him just because.

She got up off of the sofa and started to pace restlessly. She really wanted him here with her now. She was even willing to over looking the whole pouting and guiltiness thing, if he walk in right now so she could walk into his arms and kiss him. She'd give anything to kiss him right not. It was her favourite thing to do, because his lips were so soft it was almost heavenly, and she hadn't kissed them in almost two hours. Sighing she guessed she could wait a few more minutes.

The ringing of her cell phone interrupted her musings, and she smiled hoping it was Chris.

"Hello?" she said as she answered, her smile still in place. "Yes, this is she," Her smile faltered and slipped away completely and her face was suddenly ashen and void of emotion. "Is he alright?" she whispered, her voice cracking on the last word. Closing her eyes, Stephanie let out a shuddering sigh and when her eyes opened they were filled with tears. "Critical?" she questioned, unable to hear anymore, the phone slipped from her hand hit the floor with a clatter and Stephanie just stood there.

**Till we both break down and cry**

**I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides**

"One, two, three lift,"

Chris's body was lifted onto a table and the doctors surrounded him, cutting off the clothes he had on.

"What's his status?"

"BP?"

"People, I need answers,"

The incessant beeping of his heart monitor tuned out the doctor's questions and the general ruckus of an emergency room. He was just lying there, unconscious, still, silent and inert. So unlike himself, with a tube coming out of his mouth.

The beeping of his heart rate falters into in-continuous beeping.

Then it flatlines.


End file.
